


"I love you like this because I don’t know any other way to love."

by Lenka



Series: One Hundred Love Sonnets [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Folklore, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenka/pseuds/Lenka
Summary: Except in this form in which I am not nor are you.So close that your hand upon my chest is mine.So close that your eyes close with my dreams.—my mermaid.





	"I love you like this because I don’t know any other way to love."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is the second fic for my compilation of short stories I wrote in Twitter. I hope there is no heavy mistake since this is not beta-ed as always. Title is from Pablo Neruda's One Hundred Love Sonnets: XVII. Please enjoy.

_Eyes as deep as the ocean…_

Jeonghan rarely dream. But this one particular dream latched onto him like some kind of parasites. Or worm. His lecturer once said that worm was more destructive than virus because it dug into the core and lied there, eating away everything from the inside. That was precisely what Jeonghan had felt since then. Since the night he had seen that dream.

He still could picture it whenever he closed his eyes.

Gentle waves hit his bare feet. The sand, so soft, so white. Sky, painted in royal blue.

The sea. It was teal in color.

Everything in his dream was blue. He should not be surprised when, a moment later, he heard a singing. A very beautiful singing, telling tales of the oldest kind of love. About lovers and wars.

Of regret and fear.

And want.

Voice, mesmerizing as it was, also struck his heart directly, drawing drips of blood.

It was impossible. Nonsensical!

_Of what?_

Words cannot bleed!

_Oh, but everything is possible._

Just as possible as the owner of the voice was a mermaid. And that mermaid had the eyes the same color of the ocean. Full, kissable lips. Perfect in every angle. Drowned him within.

Deep.

_Deeper._

Into the abyss.

Of regret and fear.

And want.

“Your name?” the ethereal creature asked, leaning his upper half body to a big rock. His dark hair was glowing under the full moon, in contrast of bedazzling teal of his eyes. 

“Yoon Jeonghan…,” he murmured, enchanted in an instant, sadly.

A man was always a victim of his own greed, of his own lust. And creatures like him knew exactly how to feed on that passion. Basking themselves until the man could only want, want, want.

_Want._

Until he’d gone crazy enough for the creature to feast on his blood and his flesh. Taste the tastiest of all meat. He was lucky that the man was also beautiful in appearance.

“A-and yours…?” the man asked.

The creature laughed like he whispered directly into his ears. He was everywhere, yet he was also nowhere. 

“You want to know my name?” soft, almost seductive whisper, straighten up all the hair on his back.

Jeonghan was not aware of his own body that betrayed his primal instinct to run far, far away from the obvious danger. Instead, he found himself drawing near, walking closer and closer. Salty water was already on his hip level. Eyes never even once left the other pair.

“Yes…,” he breathed, full of hope.

The creature chuckled

“Then I shall give you, on expense of another.”

Poison. Dripped sweetly.

“And what is that?”

 

_My soul._

_My heart._

_My youth._

_My future._

_My memory._

 

“Your kiss.”

 

 

Further.

Further.

Please let him drowned.

For he did not wish to wake up from this dream, of a mermaid whose lips so sweet, skin so smooth, and eyes so captivating.

And here he was again, in the same dream he had dreamt nights before. The day he fell in love hard, making himself the ultimate joke.

“Jisoo,” the mermaid gave him an alluring smile.

“Jisoo,” like a fool, he repeated that name.

A name he swore he would etch on his tombstone, for he was sure, this mermaid would be the death of him.

Soon.


End file.
